The Final Good-bye?
by Jynxxed
Summary: What happens when the only thing in the would Mukuro R. cared for dies? Find out how he deals and survives with the lost of his beloved Chrome D. when she saves him from an assassination attempt. More Chapters To Come Has I write so please bare with me and comments would be nice
1. Chapter 0: The Prologue

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Main Characters: Murkuro R., Chikusa, Ken, Chrome D.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance

**Disclaimer**/**Author's Notes:** ** I, Jynxx Vera Verhexen, do not own the series or any of the characters. I am merely a fan. Furthermore, some characters may be slightly o.c. Lastly, any and all comments will be appreciated. Thank you for your time.**

**The Final Good-bye?**

**-Prologue-**

The shot rang out in the air, disturbing the peaceful and happy moment the Kokuyo gang were enjoying. It had been five days since their leader had been freed from the water prison, they would've celebrated sooner but Chrome had been absent with Vongola business. Usually it would've spoiled Mukuro's mood but he was so happy to finally be in the outside world and not just his illusions. The four were walking down the street on their way to a nice dinner Chikusa, Ken and Chrome had taken the time to plan. For once all four were laughing and contenting themselves. But the joy was quickly shattered like a broken mirror. As Mukuro looked over his shoulder his two colored eyes went wide, a shocked look took over his expression as his dearest Chrome collapsed into his arms, blood oozed from a bullet wound in her chest.

"M-Mukuro-sama . . ." Her voice was so weak, fragile and worst of all full of pain "M-Mukuro-sama it aches . . It-"

"Shhh my sweet Nagi" He stopped her by putting a finger over her lips. As strong and distant from emotion he was, the leader of the Kokuyo gang could feel tears well in his eyes. Ken and Chikusa were to shocked to do more then just watch, they stared as if they were sharing a bad dream and at any moment would they would snap back into reality.

Sadly this was reality.

"Don't just stand there!" Their leader hissed, his voice cold enough to freeze fire. "Find the bastard who did this!" He was shaking with rage, he couldn't focus his energy into making an illusion to seal the wound like with her fake organs.

"M-Mukuro-sama" Her voice came from a distance, she sounded like she was worlds away when in truth she wasn't even six inches from him. " I -I . . . "

Her sentence would never finish, she was gone from this world. Her eyes locked with his for one last time before she finally slipped, the look of pain never left her features.

You what. . ." He could barely manage a whisper. He knew the reply would never come but he needed the closure, he needed to know what she wanted to say to him. He clutched her lifeless form to himself, pressing her head to his chest. A single tear dropped from his eye.

He sat there, crouching, keeping his dear little Chrome close to him, until finally Ken and Chikusa returned, bringing the leader from his thoughts. "Report." His voice was dead and empty as if he had died with his loyal pet- No she wasn't a pet, that was simply what he told himself so he wouldn't get attached to the girl. He had failed.

Chikusa was the first to speak, he seemed hesitate, his eyes held a sadness, a piece of all of them left with the girl. "She wasn't the target . . You were, she had interrupted the shot. . . The shooter was a trained assassin hired to kill any members of the Vongola . ."

As Chikusa continued Mukuro receded into his own thoughts, all he could think was _" The Vongola brats are going to pay for this one."_ He had always hated the mafia, blamed then for everything bad that happened, ever since he was a young child, this only reminded him of that hate. Once the distant hum of the boy's voice had died down he stood. "I'm going to pay the tenth a visit . . . Take her home . . ." Hesitantly he surrendered the lifeless body to Ken, who cradled her softly as if she were a newborn. There was a certain cold irony about that. . .

~* One Hour Later *~

Finally the man had made it to Tsuna's house. Without knocking he slammed the door aside. The quickly prompted the Vongola's right hand man to jump up quickly armed with his dynamite. "Hey! do you think you could just barge-"

"Where is he?" Mukuro's threatening voice quickly silenced Gokudera. There was no doubt there was trouble. However before an answer could be given the man he was looking for came rushing down having heard the shouting.

"YOU! It's all your fault!" His voice was almost a deafening boom as he slammed the Vongola leader into the wall, his shirt was wrinkled in Mukuro's gloved fists.

Gokudera was quick to react, throwing Mukuro off Tsuna, and slamming him into a nearby chair. Mukuro ranted and raved like a lunatic, perhaps he was. He only stopped fighting when Hibari finally came down from the upstairs and bound him with his handcuffs. Even then he still fought with all he had, and all he had lost.

Finally when Mukuro seemed out of energy, Tsuna spoke, even he was out of breath.

"W-what's . . . the problem?" Tsuna said in a labored breath, everyone in the room could sense Murkuro's frustration and anger.

"S-she's dead . . . Dead thanks to the Vongola" The voice that he spoke in was so pitiful that no one wanted to believe that it was coming from the usually distant and arrogant ex-criminal. . .

~* Weeks Later*~

A funeral was held for the young girl. The guests weren't that many, Tsuna's misfit family and the Kokuyo gang, including M.M, whom Mukuro had to force to attend. It was an open casket funeral, Chrome had been surrounded by white flowers. It made the male illusionist smile sadly, she was covered in white flowers that had almost been has pure as her soul.

"Good-bye my dear Nagi" He whispered as he stood before the coffin. Instead of wearing his hair in the usual pineapple fashion he let it hang down past his shoulders. He wore a rather immaculate suite with a red rose hanging from his shirt pocket.

When the funeral drew to a close Mukuro was the last to leave, he stood at the grave site for three more hours, dawn was approaching. He would've stayed there til' it was his turn to leave the world of the living but his hunger and fatigue over took him. Sighing, he said his final goodbye and placed the flower from his coat pocket on the grave. The tombstone read: _Here Lies Chrome D. She is no longer here but living in our hearts_

Around 6 a.m. he finally made it home, Chikusa and Ken were at the dinning table silently eating breakfast, out of habit a place for Chrome was set but it was left empty. The two boys looked to him with eyes full of grieving. Their leader only gave a sad nod and retreated to his room. He fell into his bed not bothering to change from his suite, he clutched his pillow and curled into a tight ball, drawing his knees to his chest as he tightly closed his eyes and murmured depressed and sorrow-filled words to no one.

**-End of Prologue- **


	2. Chapter 1: Life And Death

**Author's Notes: Sorry this next chapter took so long guys, I'm known to be a sloth and shall try to be more efficient as I progress ^^ furthermore, two new characters have been added, Jynxx and Sheva. Use either of them and I shall find where you live and end you. Thank you**

**-Chapter 1: Life And Death-**

~*3 (three) years later*~

Our story begins three years later, not in Japan but in a place called the Medium. The Medium is everything and nothing, times has no meaning in this realm, it's simply at a stand still. In this place all higher beings lives "God" "the devil", life death, good and bad all live here in one void. This is where spirits go to die, and to live. This is where all Mafia Families get their ring power from, this is where the Vindice get the eighth element from, this is where the place where the Arcobaleno get their pacifiers from. Its where the tri-ni-set was originally created and its where the curse of the Arcobaleno comes from. Most fear this void of a land but none more than the Vindice, judgment will be cruel to the jailers. It's hard to describe the Medium in words because it has no defining shape, its conforms itself to each person's personal heaven or hell, depending on what the soul wants more in life. However there is one thing that is always the same, the half obsidian half white stone castle. It can only be defined at a castle of fantasy being to marvelous to exist in reality. This is the home of Life and Death.

"Have you decided the girl's fate yet?" The voice was has cold as ice and deathly, yet angelic in it's own right. This voice full of cruelty and kindness could only belong to one being. Jynxx V. Verhexen, otherwise known as Death. She was entering a rather large meeting room, there was a long table made of mahogany and polished to perfection. The walls were lined with book shelves and filled to the brim. Despite the elegant long table there were only two chairs. The room was lit by a low hanging chandler, the glass of the hanging light was made to look like melting candle wax giving it a gothic feel. It was light by what seemed to be a sun flame, it burned brighter than a normal flame could.

At a first glance Jynxx was a nothing special person. Five foot three inches in height, her hair was black and ran to the small of her back in a smooth silk like straight fashion. Her hair was cut in layers ending at different points and had purple tips. She was always a fan of dark colors for obvious reasons. The only thing that stuck out as out of the ordinary were her piercing purple eyes and her elongated canines which gave her the effect of the vampire. Her clothes would only be noted for how expensive they appeared. She wore black suite pants with a matching black jacket, she wore a red tie and a white button down shirt beneath the jacket, she looked exactly like a Mafia family member should. She also wore a black cloak with stone mafia rings lining the inside, these rings belonged to dead mafia members. She also had some on her fingers, but she reserved her fingers for her family ring and the Vongola, she always thought the Vongola were more interesting given their history.

The one ring that wasn't stone was her family ring. The ring was an obsidian set, seeming to be made out of the same cut of stone as the castle, with a purple mist stone set in the middle. In the middle of the mist stone was the Verhexen family simple, a dragon curled around itself. Inscribed in the stone lining the mist stone were the words : "Verhexen Death Ring- Life will be your death." the meaning of the words were yet to be deciphered but most thought it was a reference to how life and death killed each other once the next generation accepted the Verhexen rings. Another theory goes back way in Verhexen history, before a ring is passed on Life and Death choose two beings to be granted with immortality, some believe that Life will pick a dead being for immortality and Death shall pick a living being and both will kill them. But so far there were over a thousand interruptions for the inscription of the rings.

"No but why the rush?" Came a casual voice, unlike Jynxx's voice this one was a shade warmer and happier, but at the same time it was full of ire. The voice belonged to Sheva Q. Verhexen, known as Life and Jynxx's exact opposite. One thing Shiva was famed for was her stubbornness she would not tolerate ANYONE rushing her, let alone Jynxx. In Sheva's opinion Jynxx was beneath her.

Sheva was seated in one of the upholstered leather chairs. Unlike Jynxx who wore mostly black, Sheva wore a white mafia suit with a black button down shirt and a yellow tie, it was the exact opposite of what Jynxx would wear. Her hair seemed to be four thousand shades of different colors. At the root of her hair it started out a fiery red that slowly faded to an orange, followed by yellow, green, blue then indigo. It looked much like a rainbow that to Sheva looked very nice but to Jynxx it was the second most obnoxious thing in the Medium, the first was the person the rainbow hair belonged to. Sheva's yellow eyes slowly locked on Jynxx was a glare that could wither any soul. Again unlike Jynxx, Life's rings weren't stone put alive and pulsing with what else but life. The one thing they seemed to share were the Vongola rings on their fingers, Jynxx had the ring of the Primo while Sheva had the Decimo's. Similar to the Verhexen Death Ring, the Life Ring was cut in the same fashion but with a more white and pure stone, a sun flame stone in the middle and the same family insignia. The words inscribed were the same thing: "Verhexen Life Ring- Death will be your Life."

"Did you just ask why the rush!?" Death's reply was a fire of anger as her left eye twitched in anger and just frustration by how casual Sheva was in dealing with her duties. She slammed her fist on the table sending a crack through the table while her mist ring lit up, the flame glowed black and deathly. "Have you forgotten Daemon Spade already! It took you ten generations to judge his soul and send him to the after life and so he escaped! You were almost the reason the Vongola and Shimon families would've been wiped out and yet you have the gall to ask me why the rush!"

Sheva merely smiled, it frustrated her twin even more than the easy going words. "Yes but Tsunayoshi and Enma handled Daemon rather nicely, it helped then practice their Vongola X gear" Sheva laughed softly thinking she had out smarted Jynxx.

"THEY NEARLY DIED IN THE PROCESS AND YOU LAUGH!?" The level of anger in the voice cut the laugh right out of Sheva's throat, never before had Jynxx let her anger show and now it was almost terrifying, hundreds of years of pent up rage was being released in one argument. "Enma was nearly consumed by his rage till the point that no would could reach him an-"

"Much like you right now!" Sheva retorted with a glare.

That glare was the finally straw, Jynxx was at the end of her rope. Her eyes turned tiger like as chains that looked much like the Vindice chains shot out at Sheva, there was dark energy twisted around the chains making them without equal in power. However before the chains could even touch Sheva they stopped in their tracks, Jynxx's eyes returned to normal. She was bottling her rage once more.

"Control yourself, don't let it consume you" A voice in the back of Jynxx's mind scolded her.

"Shut up Alice!" Jynxx growled at the voice in her mind. Was this mysterious voice, known as Alice, that scolded Jynxx when she did something wrong actually there? Or was Jynxx a victim of Multiple Personality Disorder?

All the rage that Jynxx had been expressing took a lot out of her and that was a mere sample of the true rage Jynxx hide within her. Sheva smirked.

"Why most I need your final approval to do my job. . . You are Life why must you help Death define if a soul is destroyed or approved to be reborn" The black and purple haired being closed her eyes and grit her teeth, her fists clenched as she also tried bottling the despair and feelings of being a less being with her rage.

"Those beings were once a live where they not- Jynxx where are you going!? Its rude to walk away when som-" The lecture Sheva began was cut short as Jynxx slammed the door. All that coursed through her veins at the moment was hate and she decided she would go cool the anger before the worse half of her showed. . .

~*Meanwhile In Japan*~

Mukuro tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, finally he gave up on returning to a blissful ignorant sleep and sat up in a cold sweat. He wiped his forehead with the back of his head and looked to the digital clock on his night stand, he starred at the digital red numbers and they starred back at him.

"Kufufu~ … its only 2 a.m." He shook his head and got up out of his bed. He crossed the room to his personal bathroom and changed to his usual attire minus the military style jacket he usually wore. As he left his room and went to the makeshift living room that the Kokuyo gang usually shared. Upon entering he blinked seeing Ken and Chikusa sitting at the table used to play cards, they both wore a miserable expression.

"Can't sleep either Mukuro-san?" *Chikusa sat up a bit and looked to their leader. None of them had fully recovered from Chrome's death and he doubted that any of them could.

"I never sleep on this day" He vaguely referenced the anniversary of his beloved little Chrome's death, not that he needed to remind them, the day was forever implanted in their minds, a scar that would never heal. There was a brief moment of silence as they each reflected on their own loss of that day before Ken found the courage to break that silence.

"Are you going out?" Ken asked noting how Mukuro had taken the time to dress rather then linger in night clothes like they did.

"I just need some air. . . You two get some rest" He said distantly, Ken and Chikusa nodded in unison. He then made his way to the door grabbing a knapsack he had packed the night before. He closed the door behind him and left the bag slung over one shoulder as he began to walk down the path. . .

~*One and a half hours later*~

Despite his best effort to avoid the grave site he ended up there, well at the gate to the sacred Vongola gravesite. Whenever he let his feet guide him he always ended up at the same gate starring at the Vongola symbol carved into the iron gate that was plated with yellow gold.

"Vongola guardian or friend of the family?" The guardsman asked not being able to see the figure that was covered in shadows due to one, the fact that it was night, and two the trees that lined the path created darker shadows. However when Mukuro stepped forward and the guard caught a glimpse of the man he merely opened the gate without a word.

"It's been awhile since your last visit" The guard added but the master mist user d the words or even cared, he was no fan of small talk.

After five minuets of walking he finally found the grave he wanted, it was a lone grave at the top of the hill where mist guardians were buried, at the top of a hill was a tree. Under the tree a figure could be seen crouching and seemed to be studying the grave. Mukuro stopped in his tracks and checked his pocket for his mist ring, he found it.

"Mukuro Rokudo. . ." The voice was unfamiliar to him and yet it sent chills down his spine and at the same time enticed him "Kokuyo Junior High Gang Boss, Former Estraneo Famiglia Test Subject , Current 10th Vongola Mist Guardian. Birthday June Ninth Status- Alive" The voice saddened a bit "You are in my sister's hands."

"Kufufufu~ you know a lot for someone about to die" Mukuro said as he ignited his purple mist flame. In response the figure lit its own flame, it was black but still glowed allowing him to see the deadly red eyes, the vampire-like fangs showing in her smile and the black hair with purple tips.

"Do you really want to fight on your dear little Nagi's grave?" The figure frowned and let her flame die out. "She always hated when you battled, she was always afraid you'd get hurt"

Mukuro let his flame die out. ". . . and who might you be?" His curiosity peeked.

There was a pause before the response as the being weighed her words. "You may call me Jynxx."

"And what do you want. An furthermore how do you know so much about me"

Jynxx smiled more her fangs showing completely as once more she weighed her words "How I know what I know is simple . . . I just know . . .what I want . . . Hmm . . . I suppose to make sure a divine choice isn't wasted. . . "

Too wasted emotionally Mukuro sighed and walked up the hill closing the distance between him and the grave. He closed his eyes and set the pack down letting its contents spill out. They were all small trinkets for Chrome things she loved.

"What choice would that be" He finally asked.

"A choice of Life and Death. Take my hand and I shall show you"

He hesitated but took the hand that was outstretched to him and closed his eyes, he didn't know why but he felt he should. There was a chuckle then complete silence. He felt like he was falling but at the same time felt firm ground under his feet. What was this sensation. . .

**-End of Chapter 1: Life And Death-**


	3. Chapter 2: The Entity

**Arthur's Notes: My posting of chapters will be very inconsonant because.. well I'm a sloth.. It's not my fault I was raised this way**

**-Chapter 2: The Entity Or Perhaps Nightmare?-**

This sensation.. what was is it? The the feeling of falling of firm ground beneath your feet. Like you were sinking into the ground. Not just sinking. . . but, becoming one with it. Matching it.

"This is travel by supernatural causes" The higher being known as death said, answering his un asked question. She had brought enough people through to her world to know the sensation. It started with the feeling of falling. That was the easiest part, the best part.

The feeling came to an end. That's when it hit Mukuro. His stomach turned knot over knot in itself. The contents of his stomach fought to escape. He gagged and put a hand over his mouth forcing it back down. He looked over the being that seemed not effected at all. Of course it didn't bother her, she did this daily, she had long lost count her first time traveling using supernatural causes but she could imagine she felt the same things the master illusionist felt now. She gave him all the time he needed to recover from trans-dimensional teleporting.

"Surviving ok?" There was the slightest hint of amusement in her voice. Something the Vongola mist guardian hated was being talked down to and that's exactly what she was doing

"Look here!" He growled a bit and stepped forward.

"I'm looking" Jynxx answered with a content smirk her purple eyes were a deathly glare. To Mukuro they were like Chrome's eyes only much more deathly, almost frightening.

"Would you like to explain yourself now?" Mukuro growled as his trident appeared in his hand, he was not famed for his patience and it was running thin.

"Jynxx! You didn't!" Came a voice unfamiliar to Mukuro but sadly all to familiar to Jynxx. She growled as Mukuro turned on his heel to see a figure that looked much like Jynxx but only much more vibrant and filled with color, they looked like polar opposites.

"I obviously did Sheva, you can see him right there" Jynxx was already full of ire, for 600 years she had put up with Sheva, a person could only take so much. Mukuro let out a slight disgruntle growl, he knew they two... whatever they were.. were talking about him as if he weren't there. The growl was meant to remind the two we were there.

"Silence mortal!" Sheva growled and lit her sun flame. Jynxx lit her mist flame. Mukuro sighed, things were escalating quickly and it seemed they would kill each other if he didn't get involved, but then again why should he?

"I don't think now is the time for this" Jynxx said letting her flame die, however her eyes were now a calm odd shade of red. Mukuro was growing more and more curious about these beings, they both seemed to be a form of entertainment.

"Well good evening Alice, so nice of you to visit. . . When was the last visit. . . some 150 years ago"

"150 years, 45 days, 5 hours, 37 minuets." The voice was clearly un amused with Sheva and her arrogant manner of speaking to anyone, even the higher ups, her arrogance was bound to get both of them hurt.

There was a tense moment between the three, Sheva, Alice and Mukuro. Sheva was starring daggers down at Alice, she hated when people stood up to her, which was why Jynxx had bottled her anger. Alice was different though, she wouldn't bite her tongue for the sake of avoiding an argument like Jynxx, which is the main reason why Alice wasn't allowed to visit often, the second reason was whenever Alice had control it was harder for Jynxx to regain control. Which was a nightmare. Imagine not being able to take control of your own body because of some entity that wanted to share a body rather than find its own.

"I'm surprised Jynxx let you out to play" Sheva said with a content grin, if you could compare Sheva to one of the Vongola guardians she would be Hibari- arrogant in a way, always ready to fight and unwilling to take anyone's bull crap.

"What makes you think sh-" Suddenly one of Alice's red eyes flashed the purple trademark of Jynxx's eyes

"Grr, Alice let go right now" The voice was angry ready to kill the entity of her body. Slowly the other turned purple once more. When Jynxx did let her anger win it always worked.

"Kufufufuf~ Now would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Mukuro stepped forward, watching the two and half (the half being Alice) bicker with each other was quite an amusing thing. But he was not summoned for entertainment he was summoned for answers.

"Ah I forgot about you" Sheva said bluntly implying that the mist guardian was an un welcomed house guest. At the very least Mukuro respected her for the honesty she wasn't afraid to hide.

"Allow me first to introduce myself I am. . . Sheva Quinn Verhexen" The immortal being known as Life gave a surprisingly respectful bow. "And you are Mukuro Rokudo" Based on his reaction Sheva could tell he was getting tired of people telling him things about himself

"Now then I have brought you to the Medium-"

"Jynxx you are playing with fire by telling him" Sheva interjected with the expression of a school teacher. Jynxx sighed she was too exhausted from taming Alice to argue or come up with a snide comment in response.

"As I was saying before my dearest sister offered her two cents without anyone giving a penny for her thought. . ." Jynxx let her disapproval of Sheva bossing her around sit in the air before continuing "Welcome to the Medium. This is Life and Death and. . .-"

Jynxx was once more cut off, not by Sheva this time but by Mukuro. He hunched over clutching his stomach, he emptied the contents of his stomach all over the floor causing Jynxx and Sheva both to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well look on the bright side, you only have three more steps before you are fully adjusted to teleporting" Sheva said in a cynical and angered voice. While Sheva talked her mouth away Jynxx snapped her fingers, a small bucket appeared and began to scoop the stomach contents into itself. Jynxx sighed inwardly as the bucket disappeared. After the clean up was done she helped the pineapple hair male into a seat, he gagged a bit but this time nothing left his stomach, there was nothing to leave his stomach.

"Now then, this is where dead souls come" The mention of dead souls instantly caught the illusionist's attention, his dear Chrome was one wasn't she? Despite the overwhelming unsettling feeling of his stomach he forced himself to listen. There were still many questions to be asked but that was after the purple eyed, purple haired, vampire fanged demon spoke.

"A soul's fate is decided by the both of us, whither they get destroyed or are granted new life is what keeps me and Sheva in business. However when some people forget to do their job..." Jynxx starred at Sheva as if it weren't obvious to begin with who she was referring to. Before continuing to cleared her throat, a sense of exhaustion had settled in. _Dammnit Alice_.

"When job is neglected we are granted to bring a mortal or other force to help us do our job. If he does well he inherits the Verhexen family rite." Sheva finished the explanation for Jynxx, the exhaustion was clear. "But it looks like you both need to rest so in a few... I believe you mortals call it hours... yes after a few hours we will resume this conversation." The sun flame looked over to Death. "I presume you will do fine finding your room, I will show your guest to one of our spare rooms."

Everyone got up in unison. Jynxx wiped a fine sweat from her forehead, already her skin was feeling clammy. _Dammnit Alice_.

"This way..." Jynxx could hear Sheva guiding Mukuro but the voice sounded like it was a million miles away. She heard footsteps trail out the room but she couldn't tell if it were two sets of feet or two thousand. Balancing herself against the wall Jynxx limped slowly to her room.

Her room was cool, a cold breeze shifted through the air. Jynxx stepped out of her shoes and let her jacket fall away. She went over to her closet and found loose Pjs pants and an oversized shirt. Quickly she changed and fell into the large king sized bed with a canvas curtain covering it. She collapsed into her bed and soon passed out. . .

~*530 Years Earlier*~

"You both are guilty of treason in the first degree. Alice you have failed to play the Medium's guard dog and you Jynxx failed to give the final verdict of those souls whom escaped. . . For this you both have been condemned to imprisonment" The voice filled the small expanse of the court room. The voice was commanding and final, but that didn't stop Jynxx from speaking up.

"IMPRISONMENT! Tell me then Allistar who will be Death if Death is a prisoner of the Medium. It is not up to you to choose but me. If you imprison me then the universe will be out of balance! And it isn't my fault to begin with but Sheva's."

Jynxx could feel the eyeless shadow weigh her words, though the being had no eyes or no defiant shape it's dominance was not questioned.

"Yessss you make your point Ms. Jynxx... But that doesn't change the fact that you haven't done your job... You and Alice still must be punished for your lack of...ability"

"Lack of ability!" It was Alice's turn to speak up "The souls slipped passed me, they slipped under my radar, they were enigmas"

"ENOUGH! Both of you shut your treasonous mouths before I have you both exiled... Collapse of the universe or not" The voice was enough to send shivers up Alice's spine, something that was rare considering guard dogs were trained to be fearless and ruthless when it came to official duty.

There was a moment of contemplating silence, Allistar brewed over all the punishments that could be bestowed upon Alice and Jynxx while the two were left to wonder what he was brewing. After what seemed like hours, it very well could've been considering the lack of time's meaning in the void.

"Since you both still need to perform your duties... You two shall share one body... End of discussion"

"Aye" Both answered in unison and bowed in respect, they knew better than to question Judgement. Of all beings Judgement, or Allistar was the most terrifying, he decided all their fates.

When Allistar did take a form it was a 6'0" male with hair that was jet black and cut at jaw length. His eyes were a deep distant forest green. He wore a red trench coat that was zipped half shut, beneath the trench coat he was wrapped in bandages much like a mummy. He also had a Verhexen ring. He was a cloud flame, distant yet omnipresent. His Verhexen ring was different from Life and Death's, his read: Judgement, Watching Over Souls, Who Watches Over Yours?

"Now then, if I hear of either of you falling your duties, sharing a body will be the least of your worries."

Jynxx merely sighed and nodded as Alice's head bowed. After Judgement slammed his gavel down the transmutation began immediately. Jynxx's canine's grew to a noticeable length like the Medium's guard dogs teeth. For a moment her eyes flashed red then back to purple. Her long purple hair turned shoulder length with mostly black now. Once the transformation was done, Jynxx looked exactly like a mix of herself and Alice. The guard dog then vanished, and at the same time Death's mind suddenly felt cramped, she could feel another being pressing at the back of her mind.

"Shall that be all Allistar?" Two voices resonated from one mouth, it was a mix of Jynxx a gentle calm voice and Alice a deathly, angered voice.

"No, get out of my sight" Judgement said then slowly vanished. Jynxx/Alice sighed to herself and returned to the meeting room where Sheva was waiting, there was a sickening content smirk on her expression.

"How did it go?" Sheva asked laughing, she was amused by watching Jynxx get punished.

"Shut up" The two voices resounded once more as Jynxx made her way to her room and stayed there. . .

~* Modern Day- Three hours later*~

Sheva sighed looking over Jynxx's sleeping form. The silence of the room was almost irritating. Life looked down at her younger sister. Jynxx had grown so much from the young weak girl, she had become a women of strength, she knew what she wanted and would let no one tell her otherwise.

"Jynxx I'm sorry" The girl with the multi-colored hair muttered. She hated to admit it to herself but the Verhexen illusionist had grown stronger than Sheva. In a way she admired Jynxx, she had spent almost six centuries pushing every button Jynxx had and the younger girl had managed to endure it. Sheva respected her for that, she knew how much rage, hate, and anger Jynxx hid. She also knew how hard it was to keep Alice in check.

"I still think you should adjust your verdict" Sheva said able to sense Allistar's presence in the room, it was half way to becoming a Verhexen gathering.

"You and I both know I can't . . . otherwise she won't have the strength for the final test" There was a sound of rue in Allistar's voice.

The final test. It was every Verhexen's nightmare. Each year one of the six Verhexen beings were forced to endure a test known only as the final test because it was usually the final thing a Verhexen experienced. This year the responsibility was on Death, she wasn't aware of it, the rest were which was the main reason why all the Verhexen were tough on her. They wanted her to be the first to survive. But that wasn't important at the moment. Right now all that mattered was preparing Mukuro for his own test. The one that would allow Chrome to return. . .

**-End of Chapter 2: The Entity Or Perhaps Nightmare?-**


End file.
